


The Meadow Is Metaphorical

by revenblue



Series: It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: DownBoyShipping drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in high school. I'm not sorry.

The hand flew through the air towards its lover, the ear.

It couldn't help noticing the background music, which was the standard music for such scenes. Despite the fact that there was no meadow.

The ear didn't see the hand moving closer and closer with each passing moment. It was drowning its sorrows at being unable to be with the one it loved.

The hand called out the ear's name as it moved.

The ear turned around upon hearing the voice of its lover and the two were reunited.

And so Misty dragged Brock away from yet another pretty girl.


End file.
